


third wheel's the charm

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Such is the life of a bachelor, Iwaizumi supposes. His circle of friends are respectively paired up and dating each other and there’s nothing wrong with it, as long as they’re all happy. He’s made peace with the fact that he will always be a third wheel and accepted that that is what life has become for him, especially when you have an overbearing best friend. But this… he can’t help but think that this is just rubbing it.





	third wheel's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> I said I will make it IwaKita and yet my other ships took over... XD

“Hey!” Daichi welcomes Iwaizumi with a huge smile. “You’re just in time,” he step aside, clapping a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he lets him in.

“Thanks for having me,” Iwaizumi replies with a grin of his own. “I’m not the last one, am I?” He shrugs off his jacket from his shoulders, as Daichi closes the door behind him.

“No. We’re still waiting for one more. And, well, the pizza.”

“And Oikawa?”

Daichi snorts, shaking his head as he passes by him. “See for yourself,” he says, tipping his head to the direction of the living room.

Iwaizumi sighs, ridding himself of his jacket. He sits on the genkan, jacket folded up in his lap as he bends to start undoing the lace of his sneakers, the action completely automatic as he takes note of the other pairs of shoes neatly lined up then slips the guest slippers on. He can already hear the faint theme of a video game, coming from the living room. The meal is underway too, judging by the delicious smell wafting around the hallway.

With everything and everyone busy, he wondered who else is missing. Almost everyone he knows is already here but it’s a thought soon forgotten once he sees what his supposed best friend is up to.

Oikawa told him that they should meet up and go together to Sawamura and Kuroo’s housewarming party, and because he’s a good best friend despite his violent tendencies an apparently, a fool, Iwaizumi agreed. But then he texts Iwaizumi about change of plans the last minute, just as Iwaizumi arrived in their supposed meeting place, without even bothering to offer an explanation. Of course, he decided that he will smack Oikawa at the back of his head, once he sees him.

Not that he can do so at the moment, no matter how his hands are itching to strike him. Not with Oikawa -specifically Oikawa’s mouth- is latched onto Sugawara’s ears and neck, as they shamelessly flirt and pet each other, the latter sitting on Oikawa’s lap on a single loveseat that was moved into a small corner in the living room of a house that was not even their own.

The nasties.

Iwaizumi looks on with a grimace. It’s bad enough that he has to witness Oikawa flirt and be shameless, but he’s had a lot of practice in that department, unfortunately. He still can’t wrap his mind around Sugawara being one too.

But, well, he’s not stupid enough to incur Sugawara’s wrath for disrupting them. He may be Oikawa’s best friend and is given a free pass for the most part, but he’s not going to risk finding out until how far that pass extends. He’d really rather not cross Sugawara if he can help it. He opted to look around the other occupants of the room instead.

Bokuto and Ushijima are focused on the wide screen, obviously having an intense match against each other. That’s hardly anything new, because Bokuto always manages to rope Ushijima into any challenge he can think of. He doesn’t bother to stop and think if the challenge has any point at all except to make a fool out of themselves.

He’s competitive like that.

What’s unusual though is the fact that their respective boyfriends are sitting on their laps, despite having enough room on the sofa they’re currently occupying.

Asahi looks the most uncomfortable one, with shoulders hunched on himself, attempting to make himself smaller but can’t, sitting stiffly on Bokuto’s lap, watching the screen with worried eyes. He flinches and moves along each time Bokuto tilts to the side, controller (and him, inside Bokuto’s arms) in tow, as if that would make the car on the screen swerve in that direction.

Moniwa on the other hand, looks content leaning against Ushijima, head safely tucked on the crook of his neck, quietly watching the cars race with a small smile on his face. He occasionally murmurs something against Ushijima’s neck, probably encouragement, Iwaizumi can’t be sure and well, at this point, he doesn’t particularly care.

“Hey man,” Iwaizumi turns to look at Kuroo, who comes out of the kitchen to stand beside him and greets him with a clap on the back. “Glad you made it.”

“Hey,” he nods in greeting. “I’m not inclined to say the same,” his faces scrunched up in a small frown. “You guys should’ve told me that I will be a 9th wheel to all of you.”

Such is the life of a bachelor, Iwaizumi supposes. His circle of friends are respectively paired up and dating each other and there’s nothing wrong with it, as long as they’re all happy. He’s made peace with the fact that he will always be a third wheel and accepted that that is what life has become for him, especially when you have an overbearing best friend. But this… he can’t help but think that this is just rubbing it.

“You don’t like it? But you leveled up, because that’s three times more than the usual,” Kuroo says with a teasing smirk.

Iwaizumi levels him with an unimpressed look and smacks him on the tummy with the back of his arm rather harshly. Kuroo _oomphs_ at the contact but laughs all the same.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi huffs. “What’s their deal anyway?” he nods at the playing pairs.

“’M actually not sure,” Kuroo scratches the side of his head. “Last I heard, they were talking about cereals and someone mentioned lucky charms or something which diverted to the case of speaking of… and next thing I know, they asked if they can use the console. It’s probably Bokuto wanting to see who has the luckier boyfriend.” He shrugs.

“And they decided to test it with a video game?”

“Well, luck’s still a factor in playing. Even skilled players need luck on their side to win a game,” Kuroo says sagely. “But the overall research design is flawed,” he finishes with an empathic nod, as if that’s Iwaizumi’s concern to begin with.

Many times Iwaizumi’s wondered how he’s friends with these people. Then he remembers that he’s only ever friends with Oikawa, then Sawamura when they became roommates, and Ushijima, from being in the same team in college. The others, he met as extensions and because of their connections to each other.

He’s about to share this sentiment to Kuroo when Bokuto hoots loudly and jumps up from his seat, Asahi gripping tight on his shoulders. Bokuto doesn’t apologize for jostling him, but rains firm smacks on the cheek, babbling excitedly at how Asahi helped him win that round.

From the kitchen, Sawamura calls for Kuroo, which got him standing in attention.

“Oops, duty calls,” Kuroo turns to the kitchen’s direction. “Feel at home, Iwa-chan,” he says distractedly, not seeing Iwaizumi make face at the borrowed nickname. He leaves Iwaizumi standing rather awkwardly between the doorways. Iwaizumi scans the living room again, noticing that Oikawa and Suga’s flirting have escalated, lost in each other and safe in their own bubble and not bothered by the ruckus Bokuto and the rest are making just a few steps away from them.

Well, he definitely does not want to join either of the group, so he follows Kuroo to the kitchen. At least, with Sawamura busy, the two of them would be the most harmless and decent when it comes to their flirting.

Iwaizumi inhales the scent of cooking food, pinpointing the sizzling shrimps on a pan, before making a beeline to the refrigerator to fetch himself a cold can of beer before settling on one of the stools by the counter, pops it open and drinks. He watches as Kuroo casually puts a hand on the small part of Sawamura’s back as he leans down to taste the sauce he is offering up to him on a wooden spoon, licking his lips and rolling the taste around his tongue.

Kuroo nods enthusiastically at Sawamura and Iwaizumi hears the soft praise for getting the taste right and balanced. Sawamura is delighted by the compliment, apparent from the way a dimple is showing on his cheek as he smiles.

Iwaizumi feels like he’s intruding on something private and intimate, but he touches his smile on the rim of the can as he drinks again.

The doorbell _dings_ , interrupting the tender moment between the two as they both flinch in surprise, and only then did they notice Iwaizumi also with them in the kitchen.

“That must be the pizza,” Sawamura says, a bit bashfully.

“I’ll get it,” Iwaizumi declares before Kuroo can peel himself away from Sawamura’s side, shooting up from the stool. He’s glad he finally has something to do other than watch his friends flirt.

“Thanks, Iwa-chan. The money’s on counter.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes before swiping the bills and coins from the counter and goes to get the pizza.

But the person on the other side of the door isn’t the delivery guy.

Wrapped in a thick knitted scarf that covers the lower part of his face is a guy with light gray hair with black tips and stands only a bit shorter than Iwaizumi. The guy looks surprised at being greeted by him and steps back to look at the nameplate.

He hooks a finger and pulls the scarf down, revealing his whole face. “Uh… this is Sawamura’s residence, right?” He asks tentatively, brows dipping in slight confusion.

Iwaizumi blinks and hurriedly answers with a nod. “Yeah. You’re in the right house.”

The guy exhales a short, relieved breath. “Oh, I thought I made a mistake since it’s not him who opened the door, nor was it Kuroo-kun.”

“Uh… they’re busy.” Iwaizumi points a thumb behind him. “In the kitchen. Cooking. Um, you a friend of theirs?”

_Wow, way to act dumb, Iwa-chan._ A voice suspiciously sounding like Oikawa’s said inside his head and he shakes it off as he waits for the other to reply.

“Yes. I suppose you are one, too?”

“Yeah.”

They stand like that, awkwardly, blinking at each other without saying anything else for a few more moments until. “So, may I come in?” The guy motions his free hand forward.

Iwaizumi jumps slightly. “Ah, yeah.” He trips on his own shoes as he steps back to let the guy in.

“Is everything alright, Iwa- Kita! You made it!” Sawamura, coming out of the kitchen to check on Iwaizumi, exclaims upon seeing the newcomer.

“Good evening, Sawamura,” Kita nods at him. “Thank you for having me.”

Sawamura shakes his head with a smile. “How’s your trip?”

“It’s been well. Rather quick too, fortunately.” He hefts the paper bag he’s holding to Sawamura. “Some delicacies, from Obaa-chan.”

Sawamura gasps in delight and excitedly takes the present from him with two hands, then glances at Iwaizumi who’s still there. “Oh, yeah. Iwaizumi!”

Iwaizumi wince at being called, but notice the guy, Kita, turn his head to look at him. There’s something… unnerving about the way he’s looking at Iwaizumi, like recognition of sorts.

“It’s not the pizza guy,” Iwaizumi says, just to mask the tension he’s feeling.

Sawamura chuckles. “Yeah, it’s not. Iwaizumi, this is Kita Shinsuke. Kita, this is Iwaizumi Hajime.”

The way Sawamur’s brow lifted at the mention of his name, Iwaizumi knows that he’d been a subject of discussion with this guy. Also, the tone Sawamura used has enough emphasis for it to be casual. Which is unfair, Iwaizumi thinks. This is the first time he’s met this guy and his friends didn’t even tell him about another person within their circle. He doesn’t know anything about him except his name. Which he only got to knowing just now.

Some friends he has.

“It’s nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san,” Kita bows politely, which flustered him and pulls him out of his ire.

“Ah… yeah. Uhm, me too. It’s nice to meet you too, Kita-san.”

Kita nods. “I’ve been told that you’re a certified third-wheeler too. Although, lately, I’m becoming a fifth wheel.”

Iwaizumi blinks. “What?”

“It’s nice to finally have a comrade.” Kita concludes seriously, as if he didn’t confuse Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi looks at Sawamura then, confusion clear in his expression.

Sawamura only laughs. “Have fun, you two,” he says unhelpfully, but playfully before leaving the two of them alone.

From the living room, Bokuto shouts in victory, startling Iwaizumi. Kita, on the other hand maintained an impassive expression, seemingly used to these kinds of things. “I’m glad I can talk to someone when they get busy with each other once again after dinner.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in clarity, finally making sense of Kita’s words. Being a suspicious person, there’s already a niggling thought forming at the back of his head about how this whole thing is probably set up by his friends. But he happily files it away for later dissecting, because yes, he shares the same sentiments with Kita.

It’s nice not being the lone, tag-along for a change.

And maybe, just maybe… his friends are onto something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
